The Only One Left
by 2Mikki4
Summary: After the death of her parents, Lily moves to Bon Temps to be closer with her cousin Sookie. Lily hopes to spend her time in peace and build a relationship with Sookie, but Fate always seems to have another plan for the unexpected.
1. Unkown Reasons

I'm not going to add a long Authors Note, but I just wanna let anyone who reads this know, that I hope you enjoy it and return to read the future chapters. I have a lot of confidence in this story and I am soooo excited. I want you readers to be excited also.

Thank you!

* * *

"_It was just beginning to drizzle when Edward turned onto my street. Up until that moment, I'd had no doubt that he'd be staying with me while I spent a few interim hours in the real world…"_

"Bella, you're full of it." Lily murmured softly to no one. She lifted her left leg, currently crossed over her right, and dropped it onto the slightly sticky floor. She made a mental note to give the floors a good scrubbing. And after a few moments of reading the quote over and over again, crossed her right leg over her left. Lily lifted a petite hand and scratched a spot on the back of her neck to relieve the itch. She annoyed herself with her inability to remain still when she wanted. "Real world…what does a fictional character know about reality anyway?" Lily said to herself. "What the hell does Stephenie Meyer know about the _real_ world?"

"How many times have you read that book? I've seen you with it a lot lately."

Lily recognized the voice of her coworker and cousin and allowed a smile to creep unto her lips. She never looked up from the book though, but uttered her response through loose lips. "Too many to count." She shrugged. Lily's foot began to shake rapidly under the table as she turned another page in the novel. "I just don't understand it. Last night there was this group of Twilight fans-"

"Those girls were gettin' on my last nerves." Sookie took a seat across from Lily in the booth, folding her hands in her lap and rolling her eyes in remembrance.

Lilly scoffed roughly and turned another page. She found a benefit in the fact that she was such an excelled reader. Lily appreciated the fact that her mind would never let her be caught in bad literary crap for too long. "Twilight" was her prime example of _'disgusting'_.

Sookie, having heard everything that Lily just thought, reciprocated Lily's scoff and leaned against the cushioned back of the chair. "I wish I could say the same…I hate books." She laughed sweetly. Lily peaked over the edge of her paperback and squinted her emerald orbs at her cousin. "That, Sookie, is where we are different. Thank goodness for that contrast." The two females shared a small giggle and settled into a comfortable silence. It took a few moments for Sookie to realize that Lily had become distracted. "You never finished what you were talking about." Lily's foot froze and she turned another page. Her whole leg began a constant swing; up and down.

"What was I talking about?" Lily questioned.

"The Twilight fans. I saw them too. There were loud…but what's the deal?"

Lily released a surprisingly loud groan, causing Sookie to jump, and slammed the paperback shut. She dropped the trash on the table and folded her arms over her swollen chest. "The deal is they didn't even order anything…well they ordered, but they didn't eat. All those tricks did was hold me up all night with questions about the local vampires."

Sookie lowered her gaze to the table and began to make a barely audible beat with her fingertips. "I can see how that would be frustrating."

"Yeah! And, when Lafayette saw all the food they left, I was the one who had to take his shit."

Sookie leaned forward onto the table with a blush to her cheeks. "Lily, don't curse. You know it ain't lady like." The duo fell into another silence, both females just staring at anything but each other. Lily closed her eyes and allowed herself to just relax while she had the time. She unfolded her arms, in hopes to relieve the discomfort, and proceeded to take deep breaths. Sookie picked up the book on the table and read the back panel. Her moan in disgust broke Lily out of her breathing mantra. "What is it Sookie?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Sookie shook her head quickly in irritation, swinging her honey colored ponytail in the process. "This doesn't even sound remotely entertaining. How could you read this?"

Lily shrugged lazily. "I simply gave it a chance. I didn't want to form an opinion without dissecting it myself."

Sookie released a playful laugh. "Lily, you are the only one I know who can turn reading into a science experiment. You're so weird."

'_Touché' _Lily teased mentally. This only increased the volume of Sookie's laughter.

Lafayette, in all his headscarf, pink eye shadow, and fake eye lashes, and golden chain glory stepped behind the bar and began pouring himself a small glass of whiskey. "What the fuck is so funny to you bitches?" He said with a small smile.

"Hi, Lafayette." Lily murmured as she waved a bandaged hand.

"I was just complimenting Lily on her oh- so stimulating personality." Lily didn't necessarily find that funny. She couldn't help it that she was a bit stiff lately. After all, she had inevitably bitten off more than she could chew. Sookie quieted suddenly and turned to her cousin with a remorseful frown. "I'm sorry." Lily shrugged once again in response.

"Lily?"

"Yes, Lafayette?"

"You promised you was gon' help me prep for tonight…so I suggest you get your little ass in that kitchen."

Lily allowed smile to creep onto her plump lips. "Put away that bottle and I will." She teased; opening one eye to observe his reaction. Lafayette in took the last gulp of whiskey from the glass and put the bottle back under the counter. He pointed a polished finger at her from across the bar and chuckled. "You good, hooker. You good."

Lily giggled and scooted out of the seat and stretched carefully. She turned back towards Sookie with the same small smile and sighed slowly. "Sookie, will you help me change my bandages? I wanna get it done before work." Sookie swallowed nervously, not sure if she should be happy that her help was requested, or worried that Lily suddenly needed assistance. She resorted to a nod. "Sure." Lily spun on the heels of her converse and began a swift walk to the bathroom. Sookie made her exit from the booth and before beginning the walk herself, picked up the forgotten book.

She flopped it around in her hands carelessly as she walked and was a little surprised to be stopped by a suddenly solemn, Lafayette. His thick arm extended out in front of her, causing her to look his way. But, despite the obvious seriousness of the situation, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Lafayette seemed to own cuter bracelet's than her. "Is lil' homegirl okay?" He asked lowly.

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know. She's never asked me to help her before. Maybe this is a good thing." She swallowed again, feeling the walls close in and her breaths become shallower. Lafayette simply rested against the wall and rolled his eyes at his friend. "Girl, you is too dramatic for your own good." He raised an arched eyebrow and smiled.

"Lily's my cousin. I just hope everything gets better."

* * *

Come back if you wish!


	2. The Two Blonde Vamps

Thanks you for your enthusiasm! I know for a fact that you came to visit the first chapter and that makes me so happy it's not even funny. :D Here's chapter two!

* * *

"Hey Lily-" Sam stopped when he saw a small, but round derriere poking out from underneath one of the tables. Sam could tell by her scent that it was Lily. He observed as she scrubbed furiously on the wood floor.

His eyes roamed over the empty place, the spotless, organized, spotless place. Sam moved slowly throughout the room and admired the pristine condition of his establishment. He couldn't remember the last time the place looked so good. The tables shined and so did the floor. He even noticed that the windows looked even more transparent. The condiments were centered on the tables and the chairs were aligned precisely. Sam was amazed that he could walk without having his shoes stick to the floor. He bent down and checked the surface under the tables; absolutely clean.

"Hey, Lily." Sam said with excitement. Lily didn't respond. "Lily!"

She heard him that time and crawled backwards from under the table. She pulled an ear bud out of her ear and smiled tiredly at Sam. He stared amazed at the flushed faced girl. "What the hell did you do to this place?" He said with a laugh. "It looks great!" Lily lowered her head in modesty as her smile widened. "If there's one thing that my mother taught me, it was how to get a place clean." Lily ran the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead. She had really managed to wear herself out.

Sam, who had continued to examine the place, glued his hands to his hips and whistled. "If you keep this up, I'm gonna have to give you a raise."

"That won't be necessary." Lily giggled. She stood and lugged the large bucket of water behind the bar. She poured the dirty water in the giant sink and immediately began straightening things up on and behind the bar. She popped the missing ear bud back in place and focused intently on the new task before her. Sam didn't understand how this little girl could have such stamina. There are employees at Merlotte's that are more than twice her age who have lees than half the devotion to their job. Sam thought he had loyal workers, but when Lily began working he saw just how wrong he was. Same just couldn't believe that she had just turned 17. He was glad that he could still be surprised by the young people though. "I wish I had a few more like you?" He complimented, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Sam left the room, still loaded with disbelief and appreciation.

Lily enjoyed her classical music as she tended to the abused bar. Glasses were cleaned, the counter was wiped and bottles were put back in their respectful places. Lily considered giving Tara a little piece of her mind, but decided against it almost instantly. If she knew anything, it was that Tara wasn't one to handle criticism. But there was something…

'_Hey, Sookie?' _Lily beckoned mentally.

Sookie sauntered from the back; scratching her fingers roughly through her let down hair. She hopped onto a stool and sighed exhaustedly. "What is it, Lily?"

Lily stood in front of Sookie and rested her weight on the bar. "Have you noticed something different about this place lately?" Sookie narrowed her eyes and considered the question for a few moments. _'What do you mean?' _

"Who's Maryann?" Lily started. "There's something about her that just…rubs me the wrong way. And all of a sudden Tara's staying with her now?" Lily lifted an auburn eyebrow at her cousin. Sookie knew Tara far better than she did and Lily hoped that she had an answer. She was disappointed to see Sookie respond with a shrug. "I don't know. She's some social worker or something." _'But, Tara seems to really like her.' _Sookie added.

"I don't think I like this Maryann. Her sudden appearance doesn't sit well with me at all." Lily had come to be very cautious about influential people. She was a little scared of people who exercised power over those lesser than them.

"You've never even met her before, how can you not like her?" Sookie murmured.

"Personally, I wouldn't move in with a person on a whim like that. Once you do that, there's no point in trust anymore." Lily looked down at the shining bar, hiding a scowl from pain. She tried to remember the last time she took her pain medication and failed miserably. It had obviously been too long. Sookie didn't notice.

Suddenly, Lily became very stiff. Hey eyes glazed over and her gaze was directed behind Sookie. "What's going on?" Sookie stammered quickly in concern. Lily couldn't respond.

…_Two blonde vampires, one male and the other female; Sookie…_

Lily snapped out of her trance and frowned. "Two vampires are about to walk in, and they're here for you."

Sookie spun around on the bar stool just in time to witness Eric Northman and his oldest child, Pam, enter the bar. Lily couldn't help her shiver. A strange sense of caution and awkwardness fell over the room. Lily assumed it had something to do with Sookie and the two vampires. Lily looked over the woman, admiring her flawless skin, and her long blonde hair and her mile-long legs. Her outfit, made of black leather, fit her very well. Lily really couldn't picture her in anything else at the moment.

The male, tall and muscular, had on all black also; black jeans, black tee shirt and a black leather jacket. Lily didn't like his hair though; it was a bit too long for her taste. One thing she could appreciate though, were his eyes. Their dull blue seemed to hold so much emotion. Lily could tell that there was a plethora of burdens and blessings behind those waterbeds.

"Good evening, Sookie." The male said with a blank face. Lily knew his voice was smoother than that. He carried such a rough and raspy tone that both did and didn't fit him at the same time.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Sookie asked, completely uninterested.

"It's nice to feel so welcome." The woman sneered.

* * *

You know I can't give you too much in one sitting! (Silly)


	3. A Proposition

Alright, so it's been forever, and I apologize. But I'm here with a new chapter and I hope you enjoy. And, if the chapters seem a bit short, give me a chance to move the characters into the main plot. That's when the real detail with pop out at you.

* * *

"What do you want Eric?" Sookie repeated.

"I'm in need of your…" Eric looked Sookie up and down slowly, causing her discomfort to spike. "…services." Pam allowed her eyes to wonder over the empty room. It only took her a moment notice Lily. She attached her hand to her hip and cocked her head to the side. "Well, hello."

Lily shifted her weight a few times before making eye contact with Pam. Strangely enough; she didn't feel any of the intimidation or fear she would expect. She was simply staring. "Hi." Lily responded. This drew Eric's attention. He looked passed Sookie and observed the young brunette. Eric had never seen Lily before and felt obligated to find out who she is. She was now in his area after all.

"Introduce me to your friend, Sookie." He said, not breaking his stare.

Sookie scoffed. "No thanks."

Eric pushed himself into Sookie's face, boring his eyes into hers. Sookie flinched away from his cold, hard glare. "That wasn't a suggestion." He rasped. Sookie turned her head away while clearing her throat.

"I'm Lily." She snapped. Lily found it ironic how she was just reprimanding those that take advantage of the lesser and then this old vampire walks in. Eric gave off such a deceptive and condescending vibe and she didn't like him already.

Eric rested his elbows on the bar, leaning closer to Lily. "Do I detect an attitude?" He asked with a stiff incredulous grin.

Lily folded her arms and looked right into his hardened eyes. "Depends on your interpretation of the word."

Eric released a one syllable chuckle in response and his smirk disappeared as fast as it had come. But one thing that didn't change was his stare. "_Denna mänskliga luktar annorlunda" _

Pam sniffed the air. She found that the smell was much sweeter and pure than the other scents she had encountered. "_Hon är en oskuld_."

Lily rolled her eyes in irritation. "I'm not sure why that's such a surprise to you."

Eric's eyes widened only slightly in surprise, but he immediately regained his composure. "You understand Swedish?" He asked as he stood up straight. Lily shrugged her shoulders and pulled her purse from below the bar. "A little."

"How cute." Pam chimed. She eyed her bandaged hand and the scratches visible on her arms and face. "You look like shit…what happened to you?"

"You don't have to answer that." Sookie advised. Lily huffed and looked at Pam. "I had a friend who thought he was being funny."

Pam's eyebrow twitched as she folded her arms. "That's too bad."

"I appreciate your sympathy." Lily said. She could tell that, however small, Pam could relate to whatever pain she was in. Lily had a feeling that it had something to do with her past relationship with Eric. Eric did something that tore Pam apart. It seemed that the word 'friend' had struck an unseen nerve in the female vampire. But Lily saw it, she saw almost everything.

…_Money stolen, unknown thief, Sookie…_

Lily looked to Eric. "Someone stole your money?"

Eric was in front of Lily in a flash looking down at the tiny girl with cautious eyes. He shadowed over her with his broad frame. "Now, how did you know that?" Lily took a step back, uncomfortable with the invasion of her personal space, and sighed. "I just do."

Pam rolled her large eyes in disbelief. "Don't tell me Bon Temps has _another_ mind reader."

Sookie shook her head. "No. Lily's different."

"How'd you get a name like, Lily?" Pam questioned with a small smile. "It's so nauseatingly, _sweet._"

Eric released a low growl. "Pam, if your comments do not relate to the subject at hand, do not verbalize them."

"Fine." Pam snapped. The next second she was gone.

Lily poked Eric harshly on the chest, causing his annoyance towards her to grow. "You shouldn't treat her like that."

'_Lily, why are you stickin' up for Pam?' _Lily ignored Sookie's inquiry and continued to focus on Eric.

"My patience is wearing thin." Eric interrupted as he looked from Sookie to Lily. "Will you help me or not, Sookie?"

Sookie hopped off of the bar stool. "Why should I help?"

Lily interrupted before Eric had a chance to answer. "Someone's stolen money from him and he doesn't know who."

"Fangtasia is where the money has been taken from." Eric corrected. "But in this situation, there is little difference between me and my establishment. Almost $70,000 has gone missing."

"Dang." Sookie breathed, taking a few steps closer. "That sucks."

"My business is suffering, and if my business suffers so do I. And that is unacceptable." Eric released a curse in his native language. "Will you help or not?" He added. It sounded as if it pained him to speak each word and his large hands clenched and unclenched themselves by his side.

'_Now, you've done it.' _Sookie reprimanded.

'_He doesn't like asking a human for help. I can tell.' _Lily thought.

"Well, duh!" Sookie said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. She turned towards Eric. "But, _how_ can I help?"

"By speaking to a few of my employees. Only you will be able to tell if their lying or not."

Sookie adjusted the bottom of her shirt and sauntered behind the bar to collect her own purse. She walked back towards Eric and Lily while she fished out her car keys. Eric waited impatiently as she took her time. Lily sensed this. She could see that he wasn't used to waiting on people. Eric was more accustomed to having people waiting on him. "_Lugna ner_" She whispered. Lily wasn't sure why she chose to speak Swedish, but Eric reminded her of her grandfather, oddly enough. Her grandfather was born and raised in Mexico and although he knew English very well, sometimes the best way to get through to him was to bring his mother language into the situation.

"I am calm." Eric retorted without taking his eyes off of Sookie. Lily narrowed her tired emeralds at the vampire. Eric could see this out of his supernatural peripherals and stiffened his posture even further. "You shouldn't look at me like that." He warned.

"She doesn't want you." Lily said in a matter-of-fact way.

Eric wasn't prepared for the blow that was just delivered to his heart. He hid it well though. "I am well aware-"

"Good." Lily said in her full voice. She pivoted on her heels to face him fully and relaxed her stare. She felt she had been hard enough on him. "Sookie's telepathy doesn't go beyond humans."

Eric looked to Sookie. "Is this true?"

Sookie nodded. "Unfortunately. Are all of your employees vampire?"

"No, but all of my humans have already had their names cleared." Eric spat. The veins pulsed out in his neck and the anger threatening to break his composure was in plain sight. Lily took a step away from Eric, afraid that he would actually physically explode. Sookie and Lily watched nervously as Eric remained silent. Sookie swore she could actually see his chin quivering. And it was, Eric was having an immense battle within himself not to lose control and he would break his own jaw to achieve that control once again. But before either of the girls knew it, Eric had barred his fangs and was released a frightening hiss. He grabbed Lily by the throat and forced her and himself onto the ground. Lily clawed at his giant hands in a futile attempt to alleviate the pressure on her wind pipe.

Sookie was frozen in shock; all she could do was watch helplessly as her cousin was pinned to the ground. "Eric, let her go!" She gasped. Eric ignored her pleas.

Eric knelt over Lily, furious and impatient. "Since you seem to know so much, why don't you come into Fangtasia?"

Lily stopped her convulsing and stared Eric straight in the eyes. Did he seriously just ask her that? Lily knew there was something about Sookie that drew Eric to her. And she could sense how disappointed he was that she wouldn't be able to help in this situation. Lily wasn't completely heartless so of course she would say yes to Eric. She nodded her head rapidly and was glad when Eric's anger subsided also. "Get your hands off me." She said and to her surprise he did release her. Eric stood, after retracting his fangs, and began adjusting his jacket while Lily adjusted her throat.

Sookie finally regained control of her body and rushed to Lily's side. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Lily shouted.

Eric shrugged. "Behave, and I won't have to."

Lily stumbled to her feet as she held onto Sookie for support. "Listen, however you handle business in Vamp Land is not gonna fly with me. Keep your fucking hands off me!" She shoved him roughly on the chest, causing him to stumble back a few inches. She had actually caught him by surprise.

"Drive us home, Sookie. Please."

Lily stormed out of the restaurant, never looking back at her undead assailant. Eric watched her exit and then gazed at Sookie for a moment with his signature expressionless, expression. "Tell her to be there at nine, tomorrow."

"Whatever." Sookie rolled her eyes and left, leaving Eric standing in the middle of Merlotte's alone.


End file.
